Save me
by NiennorNight
Summary: Alec's POV on his injury caused by Abaddon, when Magnus comes to the Institute to heal him at the end of City of Bones. Short Malec One-shot. [Loosely based on Alec's words on "Kissed"]


**Disclaimer: _I am not Cassandra Clare._**

* * *

The Darkness took him...

When he came to again, he immediately wished he hadn't. He opened his blue eyes but only saw black. He could feel the demon poison bubbling in his veins burning him from the inside like acid and his chest felt like it'd been torn to ribbons. _'I'm dying…'_ he thought. _'That's it… Can I… At least say goodbye?"_ He tried calling for them; for Izzy, Jace, his parents, but paralyzed from the poison, he couldn't move at all.

He felt an unfamiliar, but cool and soothing hand touching his forehead gently somehow easing the burning in his veins and calming him down. His eyes fell closed again and behind his eyelids he saw a blue light. _'Am I dead already? Who-'_ "Alexander…" a silky voice whispering close to him disrupted his thoughts. Even though he'd only met him once, he remembered his voice very well. _'Magnus?'_ He wondered absently, his mind hazy, _'Why would he be here? Why would he help me?'_ "Shh…" The voice crooned, another cool hand touching his face; "Hush blue-eyes, you're going to be fine…" _'What?'_ Another wave of pain hit him and he gasped, realizing as the breath was knocked out of his chest, that he'd been talking, still asking for the others. "Relax…" the voice whispered again and as the pain subsided a little he realized it was closer now. He could feel the Warlock's hot breath in his ear as he soothed; "Sleep… I'm going to fix you…" He saw a blue light again, shining through his closed eyes, and then oblivion claimed him.

Alec woke up from a dreamless sleep and opened his eyes again. Everything was blurry, but gradually his vision returned and he saw Magnus leaning over him, felt his hands, gently tracing patterns on his chest, blue sparks flying from the edge of his fingers. _'Oh… so that was the light I saw…'_ Surprised he noticed the sparks didn't seem to burn him, but instead wherever they touched, they took the pain away little by little.

Suddenly a stab of pain shot through him and he screamed, his hand reflexively looking for something to grab for support. Magnus offered him his hand and Alec gripped his wrist gritting his teeth to stop himself from screaming again, his body convulsing violently. "It hurts…" he whimpered and immediately felt the Warlock's other hand on his forehead, and his voice nearby once more, soothing. "Shh… I know… Hang in, it's going to be over soon… It's okay… Hush…" The sound of his voice calmed him down and he wondered absently if he had used a spell on him.

The Warlock's free hand left his forehead and the sparks returned, patching up his torn skin and fixing his fractured bones. After what seemed like hours, the pain passed and he realized he was still gripping the Warlock's arm. He found himself unwilling to let go though. He wanted to say _"Please don't go yet… Don't leave me alone…"_ and in his daze, maybe he did, because Magnus made no move to leave, but instead sat down beside him, not taking his hand away either. Hours passed and they just stayed like that, Alec gripping his wrist like a lifeline, and Magnus looking at him, not saying a thing. The sun rose, its golden rays streaming through the window, falling on Magnus' face, giving his already golden skin an ethereal hue and bringing out the flecks of gold in his emerald eyes, making them shine. _'He's so beautiful…'_ he thought as Magnus reached out, gently pushing a black lock away from his eyes, and brushing his fingers over his cheek. Surprised by his own thoughts, Alec found himself wishing Magnus would keep touching him like that. His touch felt so comforting…

Now that the pain was gone, exhaustion caught up with him and he started drifting away, his blue eyes closing. Stubbornly he forced them open again wishing to take one more look at Magnus who was now smiling softly at him. _'Why…?'_ His thoughts were a jumbled mess, fuzzy as sleep was taking over him. He opened his closing eyes again and now saw Magnus leaning over him. "Stubborn Nephilim…" he whispered, gently stroking his hair; "Rest…" _'I'm not stubborn!'_ Alec tried to speak but couldn't, every part of his body felt like lead. He tried to stay awake but couldn't anymore. Feeling disconnected from his body, he vaguely felt Magnus fingers, gently prying open his death grip on his wrist. _'Wait…'_ "No…" he managed to whimper and heard the Warlock chuckle. _'Don't go…'_ he thought _'I haven't…'_ _ **"thanked you yet."**_ Was what he meant to think, but then he felt the Warlock's lips on his forehead, and his already hazy thoughts were shattered completely. "Sleep…" Magnus whispered and unable to hold on any longer, Alec let the Darkness consume him once more.

* * *

 **… … …**

 _ **Did you like it? I'm sorry i _f it was OOC!_ **_

* * *

_**[Vaguely based on Alec's words about his injury on "Kissed"]**_


End file.
